bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
My Hero Academia Law Book:Spoiler Policy
This is the My Hero Academia Wiki's Spoiler Policy. It describes how we manage and deal with spoilers on the wiki. What is a "Spoiler" A spoiler is any piece of information that may potentially reveal plot elements that some people may wish to remain revealed so that they may enjoy the source material to its fullest extent, without having any previous knowledge of the outcome. For example, the death of a major character, new powers or an unexpected plot twist. We will record all information regarding the series, My Hero Academia, including the progress of events and its results. Please only read if you do not mind the spoilers. Be aware that by adding spoiler information that go against the policies stated below, you're under risk of having your edits or articles suffer a rollback. In the Context of Discussions/Blogs *Unofficial translations of the latest chapters are still allowed to be discussed outside of the editing scene on the wiki in areas such as blogs and Discussions. However,sharing links to unofficial sources either via url or even just sharing the name of the site or name of the scan group is not allowed. *Unofficial translations refer to chapters that are complete and fully translated by another party that is not VIZ or MANGA Plus. Sharing individual panels with no context or "summaries" would be considered in violation of the spoilers rule. Having the pictures along with a transcript (in other words the English text not in the speech bubbles) is not allowed either. In the Context of Editing Manga Spoilers *Until the chapter is released by VIZ or MANGA Plus, that chapter's information is considered to be a spoiler and it is forbidden to add any information from it (including the chapter's title), and the edits should be reverted on sight. The information, as insignificant it might seem, might ruin the fun of reading a recently released chapter for some in addition to the probability that the translation of the title being accurate when compared to the official releases. *Furthermore, until the chapter is released on VIZ Media or MANGA Plus, terminology and titles used in fan translations (scanlations) are not to be used on the wiki. This includes the creation of articles for newly released Quirks, characters, Super Move, etc. Articles relevant to a recent chapter should not be updated either in cases such as character synopses. This is because the information provided by unofficial translations is not always accurate to the official VIZ or MANGA Plus translations, which this wiki follows, and it saves editors the additional effort of having to remove unofficial terms from articles to follow the official translation when it is released. Recent Chapter Release Protocol *Chapter articles with the bare bones will be created before the unofficial translations come out (usually Friday), but they will be locked immediately with a Template notifying readers and will remain that way until the official translation comes out on the following Sunday. *After the release, you are free to add the sure information on the pages of the wiki to some extent. Adding images to relevant articles will be allowed once the RAWS come out the following day. We consider that this is clear that the wiki gives information about the latest releases and that the person who will read that article knows that there will be content they might not know. *VIZ Media usually gives an accurate estimate as to what hour the chapter will be out on Sundays. If the article is still locked when the official release is out, notify an administrator or content moderator to unlock the page. Further Policies *Posting false information or fake spoilers will be considered vandalism. Do not post fake character, Quirk, or Super Move pages. *Both images and text can be considered spoilers. *The only exceptions to this policy are facts regarding the appearance of characters. For example, should a character that has already been introduced have their hair color revealed in a color spread on a new chapter, you may add it to their article. Law Book Navigation Category:My Hero Academia Law Book